danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:GhostyFlareEruption/Framed
How to play Framed Basic rules Each player starts on a map and are randomized into random locations on the map. The players are given a role and have to complete their objectives. There will be two sides and three roles. The sides are framed and police. The roles are Framed, Officer, and Undercover. The framed side is to kill your targets and escape before the time runs out. The officers and undercover need to either have the time run out or kill all the framed. Each player is given a one tracking device they can secretly plan on players. In order for the time to officialy run out, players have to do 50 actions. The Undercover and Framed had 100 health points, and the officers have 1,000. A knife to the front makes you lose 50 health points. A knife to the back is makes you lose 100 heath points. Getting shot anywhere besides the head makes you lose 25 health points. A headshot makes you lose 50 health points. Using a gun, you can fire from up to one room. Medkits are randomly speard out in the map. If you find one, you can use it to restore all your health again. You can also pick up other items. If you are a framed and try to enter a bathroom the opposite of your gender, a magical barrier won't let you. The police, however, can. THEY ARE THE LAW! YOU AREN'T! Moves you can do Look at everyone: You will know how many people are in the area and what they are wearing Move to somewhere: You will go to any nearby location you choose Be idle: You stay where you are and let time pass. (You will automaticially be idle if you don't make a move in 12 hours) Use medkit (Only if you are injured and found one): Restore you health with the medkit Pick up medkit: You will pick up a medkit and can use it anytime. You can only pick up one medkit. This is to prevent scavenging. Pull out gun: You bring out your gun and become 'Red Handed' if you are framed or undercover. Open fire: Shoot your gun Pull out knife (only usable by framed): You bring out your knife and become 'Red Handed' Stab: Use your knife Put item back: You put your item back. If you put back a weapon, the 'Red Handed' meter decreases. Show badge (only usable by undercover): You show your badge. If a framed is in the room, they will get this: name has shown his/her badge. Hold water: You look like one of the NPC's Swap item: You can swap a item you have in your hand with your inventory. Place tracking device on someone (Only one tracking device: You will put a device on someone, allowing you to know where they are. Reput tracking device on someone: You will no longer track whoever you were previously tracking and track your new person Talk: Cuz why the heck not. Everyone should talk. Roleplay stuff: Dance, drink, anything in general. In fact, some NPCs even do these things. How to play as Framed Framed is the most commonly used role in the game. Your objective is to kill your target you are given. You can kill your target with your gun or knife you have. Keep in mind that each framed has a target. So someone else is out there trying to kill you. You don't know your hunter, but you can kill your hunter and target without punishment. If you kill your target, your new target becomes their target, and so on. If you kill your hunter, whoever had their target as your hunter is your new hunter. You are able to shoot your target, hunter, and the undercover without penalty. But if you kill someone else, the police now have the freedom to shoot you holding a weapon or not and can track you down. Once you're the only framed left, you have to enter the escape zone and win. You are hovever vunerable to the police during this phase even if you don't have a weapon out. If you have a weapon out, that means you are 'Red Handed', meaning the cops and undercover can shoot you. After 2 turns, you are no longer 'Red Handed'. Another thing you can do is hold water. How is holding water helpful? You can look like NPC characters. Most NPC characters stand still, meaning if you move holding water, you're unlikely to be a NPC. This can help you hide from your target and hunter. But of course you will know what your target is wearing. How to play as Officer You are on the police side. Your objective is to win by either having the time run out or by killing all the framed. There are two officers each game. And you know where they are. But the framed also know where officers are. There is also one Undercover. They look like a framed, but they have a badge to prove they are undercover. You can shoot a undercover if they are 'Red Handed', but you'll most likely lose doing so. The undercover also knows where you and the other officer are. You also look like a police officer, which means players can tell you apart and you won't need water. How to play as Undercover You are on the police side. Your objective is to win by either having the time run out or by killing all the framed. You are the only Undercover. You look like a framed. You have a gun, water, and badge. You can still be 'Red Handed' and be shot by the officers. However, the officers will know you are a undercover if you show them your badge. You also have a water to hide among the NPC characters. Be careful showing your badge when there are framed around. The framed can shoot you without penalty. How to play Double Agents There will be two teams: Framed and Double agents. More is explained on the main page. Category:Blog posts